Shadows Rising
by Rinannaiel
Summary: The twins and Aragorn find themselves in the forest as a shadow lengthens throughout Middle-Earth. They meet up with old friend and try to overcome the shadow. (CHAPTER THREE UP FINALLY)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

A single drop fell from the already darkened sky. The single drop landed delicately rolling off of a crimson leaf. A steady rain began to fall moistening the earth that lay beneath it. There was a flash of lightning and the roll of thunder as a battle broke out beneath the sky. There were angry shouts and the clash of metal as three figures battled there way to the front.

A haggard looking man parried an attempting attack at him. Two half-elves moved in closer to the human in protection. The human cast them a side-long glance and gave them a glare. Sensing the mortal's anger the two elves backed away a few paces, glancing occasionally as back-to-back; they majestically fought, warding off the foul creatures that attacked.

As the battle ended the three figures stood the ground littered with bodies. Catching their breath the two half-elves made their way to the haggard-looking mortal. The young man was bent over breathing heavily; his dark hair was soaked and hung limply covering his face.

One of the elves rushed over to him, rain streamed down his fair face, placing a slender hand on the human's shoulder, "How do you fair Estel?"

The mortal brought his eyes up and met them with the elf's. A smile graced his features, "Fine Elladan." He gave the elf a warm embrace surprising the elf. The second elf laughed lightly at Elladan's expression.

Elladan turned to the elf with a menacing look, "What do you find so amusing Elrohir?" He grinned widely as Elrohir's expression changed instantly.

Changing the subject Elrohir turned to Aragorn. "Must you tire yourself so much? Estel you need rest. Come let us find shelter." Aragorn nodded tiredly.

The rain slowed to a drizzle just enough to keep the warriors wet. The young man and elves worked their way to a path and followed it. Elladan and Elrohir walked on either side of him keeping a close eye on him. Aragorn mustered as much strength as he could and attempted to push his foster brothers away.

The twins exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. "Nay Aragorn, you know you should not push yourself so much." They found a small cave hidden by overgrown gorse and shrubbery.

As Elladan gathered firewood the other two checked the cave for unseen evil, finding none Elrohir forced the tired human to the ground, "Lay down Estel, I will be back shortly."

Aragorn refused impulsively, "Let me at least help you find the horses." Elrohir cast him a venomous glance quieting Aragorn immediately.

Elrohir stepped out of the cave and gave a shrill whistle. Listening intently he heard the clopping of hooves against wet gravel.

Three horses came into view, "Eller lle naa!" He exclaimed patting each horse in turn heat radiated from their body signaling that they had been running for quite some time. Clicking his tongue he led them to the cave, taking off the packs which were attached to the horse's saddles. Returning to the cave he placed the packs next to the sleeping human. Moving swiftly and quietly he rummaged through the packs and pulled out some elvish waybread wrapped in Lórien leaves.

Elladan pushed his way through the gorse carrying firewood. Exchanging a look with his twin, he nodded silently and started a small fire. When the fire had been lit it gave off smokeless warmth, warming the wet warriors. Elrohir took out his spare cloak and covered the sleeping human with it, handing his sibling some waybread in the process. Elladan accepted and gave silent thanks. Elrohir held his hands closer to the fire, the flames licked out at him giving off welcomed warmth. Fixing his gaze on the resting human, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest comforted the elf. Both elves watched the flames pierce the darkness that filled the cave giving a crackle or spark every now and then.

A shrill cry woke the elves from their light doze. The fire had been extinguished leaving but for a few coals that glowed amber. The moon had not risen this night and the stars shown dimly. Both elves turned sharply to see if Aragorn had stirred. He shifted, but did not wake.

The glowing coals played at the elves' faces giving them an almost haunted look. Elladan and Elrohir began a debate with one another quietly.

"Elladan!" Elrohir hissed.

"I shan't be long Elrohir, I'm just going to check on the horses."

Elrohir lifted an eyebrow in disbelief, "Do not try to fool me. I know you intend to do more."

Elladan's shoulders slumped in defeat, "What do you propose we do then? We can't have them find us, surely then we will be caught."

The debate had awoken Aragorn, he lay on his side listening to the twins' quiet argument. After several moments he understood what they were debating about. Picking the perfect moment he grabbed his sword and crept out of the cave, sneaking passed his brothers.

Aragorn stood still feeling a little drowsy from the sleep he had just taken. Quietly he picked his way over to the horses. Three pairs of eyes turned towards him in puzzlement. Aragorn's horse, Aslathon pushed his muzzle against Aragorn's chest and pawed the ground impatiently.

Aragorn smiled and stroked his muzzle reassuringly, "All is well my friend, but I need of your stealthy legs." The horse bobbed its head in agreement. Hoisting himself up, Aragorn seated himself on Aslathon's back. Giving a gentle kick with his heels, Aslathon burst into a gallop taking them into the overshadowed forest.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Elladan and Elrohir hadn't noticed Aragorn leave, and continued their argument.

"We could both go out then." Elladan said grimly.

"Nay, what of Estel?"

Realization dawned on the elves. The argument ended immediately. Elladan was first to speak.

"Elrohir, Where is Estel? I thought he was asleep."

"He was..."

Both elves leapt to their feet, and ran to the horses to find Aslathon missing as well as Aragorn. Dread filled the elves' hearts.

"He must have overheard our conversation." Elladan concluded.

Elrohir didn't respond and instead went back into the cave.

Moments later he reappeared with their packs, fastening them to the saddles, he turned to his sibling, "I covered any trace that would look like someone had been here. We must not tarry any longer, Estel could be in danger." Elladan inclined his head in agreement.

The elves mounted their steeds with ease and grace. Motioning in the direction where they had heard the cry, they gave a kick to the horses' flanks. The horses bolted with agility like no other.

Aslathon cantered through the woods. The sound of his hooves against the forest floor echoed throughout the woods. Aragorn heard the sound of a battle up ahead not too far off. He tugged on Aslathon's reigns slowing him to a trot. Beads of sweat rolled off Aslathon's flanks and his legs shook from the long run. Aragorn slid off Aslathon's back and unsheathed his sword. Following the sound of the battle he crept around a large bush and was surprised to find the battle in front of him.

A blonde-haired elf was in the middle of the large band of orcs. His long elven knives shimmered in the moonlight, glistening with dark orc blood. The elf was surrounded, determination shone in his eyes. Aragorn recognized the elf immediately.

Stealthily he crept around the surrounding orcs until he found a small opening. Estimating how many orcs lay between him and the elf he found a good opportunity, and lunged into the battle sword in hand striking effortlessly leaving a trail of limp bodies behind him. Smiling grimly he gave one last swing breaking through the ring that surrounded the elf. The elf looked up in surprise, several emotions flit across his fair face. Aragorn gave a small nod and turned back to the battle.

Fighting side-be-side the two finished off the battle quickly. After catching their breath the elf turned to Aragorn,

"Aragorn..." He breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Aragorn gave a mischievous smile, "The question is Legolas, What are _you _doing here?"

Legolas laughed. "I have come to find you and your brothers, who knows what you three are up to."

Aragorn smiled but questions renewed themselves, "What happened?"

"Oh..." He responded quietly.

"Oh?"

Legolas berated to himself under his breath. Aragorn studied his friend for a moment, "Tell me Legolas worry not for I will tell no one of what happened if you wish."

Legolas held his gaze with Aragorn's and lowered his eyes, feeling guilty for not trusting his friend. "I was traveling through the woods looking for you actually. I guess I was caught up in my own thoughts and had not noticed the band of orcs that crept up on me."

Aragorn grinned but hid his humor quickly and nodded to Legolas signaling for him to continue.

Legolas sighed, "They crept up on me and caught me off guard surprising me. I shot on arrow and caught an orc short in the leg." Legolas lowered his eyes again as he felt his ears become hot.

Aragorn choked back the laughter he held and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "We heard the cry, was that you or the orc?" He could not contain the laughter any longer and burst out laughing.

Legolas glared at him, the elf did not think it was amusing that he had shot an arrow off target. Never had he missed in all his years as an archer. Aragorn stopped laughing and brushed away the tears that wet his cheeks with the back of his hand.

Legolas held up a hand silencing him, "Riders approach."

Far off in the distance the sound of hooves drew closer as two riders approached. Legolas drew an arrow aiming it in the direction from which the sound came from. Aragorn raised his sword; listening intently he heard the faint ruffle of leaves being scattered by hooves.

Both let out a relaxing breath and lowered their weapons as they saw the twins approaching. As the two elves reached them they both were scowling. Legolas nudged Aragorn roughly. Aragorn cast him a pleading glance, Legolas laughed and shook his head.

Elrohir stormed over to Aragorn. Aragorn cowered under his elder brother; feeling as if he were a young child caught breaking something of great value. Elladan followed after Elrohir with the same attitude. Aragorn gulped and asked Legolas for silent help. Legolas folded his arms across his chest and shook his head as laughter shone in his silver eyes.

Aragorn glared and turned back to his brothers. Elrohir fumed and turned to Legolas, motioning for him to leave. Legolas' eyes widened as an argument arose in his throat, deciding against it, he led his horse to a nearby stream. He would rather not face the twins' wrath.

Legolas winced as several elvish phrases were spoken to the young human. After what seemed like ages the speaking ceased, and the twins arrived with Aragorn close behind, dragging his feet.

Legolas quickly led the others' horses to the stream without a word.

The three elves sat close together, but Aragorn sat near the horses, throwing rocks into the stream. The rocks plopped into the water as rings spread apart from the disturbance of water.

The sun peeped over the mountains as morning arrived. Elladan and Elrohir's spirits had arisen dramatically; they both sat talking and laughing together. On the other hand Legolas watched the human worriedly.

Legolas jumped as he heard his name being called.

"Legolas?"

The blonde-haired elf turned to find Elladan looking at him, worry creasing his brow.

Before Legolas could answer a large flock of birds flew overhead cawing loudly. Darkness crept into the forest shielding the light given off by the sun.

Aragorn jumped at the sudden noise.

Elrohir stood and placed a slender hand overshadowing his elven eyes, "Darkness draws near."

Elladan stood quickly, and place a hand on his sibling's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "Is it...?"

Elrohir turned and nodded, "Yes, we must find shelter, immediately."

The horses neighed and stamped their feet in distress. Aragorn leapt to his feet and tried to calm the horses.

Legolas sat dumbfounded at what was happening. Faintly he felt someone helping him to his feet. As he regained his equilibrium, his knees buckled and darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all for such nice comments! blushes I must apologize a billion times to all my readers! I have been having a terrible time coming up with how to finish Chapter Three, and have finally done so! sheepish Life has just been chaos…takes a deep breath

Nefhiriel: Thank you so much! That's so sweet of you I'm becoming a little more experienced in my writing as I've been writing a lot of other fanfics and stuff. Hehe and I agree with you completely, traditional pencil and paper is always the best and most fun

HarryEstel: Gah! I'm going I'm going giggles I've been brainstorming a lot of ideas, so I'll see if I can get back to writing in this area ;

Washow: hides from washow I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry I really didn't mean to have kept you all waiting, honest. gives everyone the puppy dog eyes Hope you guys'll forgive me for taking so long on Chapter Three…grabs a Mikey plush and attempts to hide behind it

Chapter Three

Elladan and Elrohir struggled with the unconscious elf. Aragorn gave a cry as he saw his friend go limp in his brothers' arms. He quickly led a horse over to his brothers, forgetting his grudge; there were more important things at hand.

Aragorn helped his brothers lift Legolas to his mount keeping a firm grip on his shoulder making sure he would not tumble. Elladan positioned himself behind the unconscious elf, then gently rested the blonde-haired elf against his chest in support.

The ranger was overcome by an overwhelming dark feeling. Silence filled the woods and the air grew bitter with an evil taint to it.

"Leave!" Hissed an evil voice that rang throughout the woods.

Aragorn frantically looked around to view the form that the voice belonged to, but found none.

"Estel! Come, do not tarry any long, we must leave this evil place!" Elrohir cried in obvious distress.

The ranger quickly mounted his horse and followed his brothers at a canter. Curiosity overwhelmed his thoughts and he snuck a quick glance behind him. A shadow was slowly engulfing the forest. Aragorn drew in a sharp breath as the shadow quickened its pace. His horse reared in fright, throwing a startled Aragorn from its back. The horse galloped after his two elven brothers leaving a stranded ranger. Aragorn whipped around to find the shadow closer than he would have liked. The ranger leapt to his feet, but returned to his knees as drowsiness overcame him, robbing him of consciousness.

The elves continued to gallop until they felt they were out of danger for now.

Legolas's eyes fluttered open, "What has happened? Where is Aragorn?"

Elladan looked down at the green clad elf in surprise, "You are awake!"

Legolas glared up at Elladan, "Yes, where is Aragorn?" He repeated.

Elladan gestured behind them, not bothering to look. Legolas sat up and peered behind Elladan's shoulder, "You are mistaken, he is not there." Legolas replied calmly.

Both Elladan and Elrohir whipped around to find that Aragorn no longer trailed behind them.


End file.
